


Unpredictable

by MoonOnTheTides



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOnTheTides/pseuds/MoonOnTheTides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a young girls secrets get revealed one at a time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alarm Clocks

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to contain Violence, Physical abuse and Self harming, I will notify you at the start of a chapter when they will be happening so if you want to skip that chapter you will be able to. Also there is going to be swearing, a lot.

I wake up to the sound of an alarm going off, I hit the snooze button and close my eyes again, I never like getting up especially not for school because lets be real, its shit. My alarm goes of again earning a low growl from me, I punch the clock making it fly of the side and smashing into the wall. After the loud banging of the clock breaking to pieces I hear the sound of shoes thundering against the stairs, I groan knowing what's coming next. My mum and oldest brother burst through my door with worried expressions. Looking at the alarm clock on the floor realisation washes over their faces.

 

“Guessing you need yet again a new clock” my mum states walking out of my room shaking her head at me, my brother following laughing quietly to himself. See this isn't anything new for me, its only the second week of school and I've already had 3 alarm clocks. I hate being woken up and get seriously angry.

 

I get out of bed and drag myself into my on suite bathroom and shower. I wash my brown hair and leave it to dry in its natural waves. As the day started off bad I decided to be sarcastic and wear my favourite jumper, paired with my black ripped jeans and black boots. ([polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179384295](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179384295)) I slip on my 'I hate everyone' bracelet and head down to the ground floor for breakfast. Lets get one thing clear, me and my family aren't rich but we're not exactly poor. Our house has 3 floors and 6 rooms, it also has an outside pool but we had saved up for this house since before I was born.

 

My name is Raven Phoenix Wright, yes I know my names a bit extreme. I'm 13 and I live in a place called Brighton in England. I have 5 siblings, 2 older brothers, an older sister, a younger sister and a younger brother, so our house is quite full.

 

Let me introduce my family.

My oldest brother is called Damon and is 20.

([polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179391440](http://www.polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179391440))

Then there's Alex and he is 18, he's my bestfriend as we like the same music.

([polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179391681](http://www.polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179391681))

My older sister is called Charli and is 16.

([polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179392285](http://www.polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179392285))

I'm next...

followed by my little sister Madison and she is 5.

([polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179392630](http://www.polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179392630))

Lastly the youngest Wright child at this point my little brother Tyler and he is 2.

([polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179392853](http://www.polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179392853))

My mum Paula is 38 and my dad Chris is 40.

([polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179393810](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179393810))

  
 

I eat my cereal, grab my bag and head to the front door. As I near it I scream a bye for everyone to hear, in return I get 7 replies back and then a small late reply from Tyler which puts a smile on my face. I walk down the road and meet my 2 best friends Caitlin and Holly. We talk as we walk updating each other on all the gossip and when the next concerts are. I zone out until a specific band is mentioned and my ears spike up. The name has got me intrigued and what Holly says next makes me trip over and nearly fall. Pierce the Veil are touring, coming to the UK and in a years time. I stand there with my jaw on the ground. My two best friends are smirking, they're planning something and I don't think its going to be good. See what you don’t know is that I have a secret, a very big secret and its that Vic Fuentes is my childhood best friend and has been for 11 years.


	2. I'm low on gas and you need a jacket

My nan and grandad on my mums side lives in San Diego and has done for the past 12 years. They had money saved in the bank and decided to do something spontaneous, my nan has always loved America so they decided to move there. They just happened to live in the same neighbourhood as Vic and Mike. Eventually my nan became close friends with their mum and decided I could have 'play dates' with them. Somehow I became closer to Vic but I was close to both the Fuentes boys from the age of 2. Then when I was 6 I met Tony and Jaime and since then we've been pretty much inseparable even when I’m half way across the world, they try and skype me everyday and if that doesn’t show true friendship then I don’t know what does.

After our little discussion on Pierce The Veil, [Caitlin](http://www.polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179480050), [Holly](http://www.polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179479475) and me carry on walking to school. Our schools is a private school and you have to pass a test to get in. It's full of snobs so for a group of 'emos' to be in it is quite disturbing apparently. We have a few other friends, there's Riely, Oli, Josh and Dan.

After first two lessons Caitlin, Holly, Reily and me are walking outside to meet the others when the biggest bitch of the school Natalie comes out with her little minions step out in front of us and try to trip us over.

“Well look at this, its the Satan worshippers, little bitches don’t even deserve to be in this school, just like at the state of them, urgh” I blank her out trying not to lose my cool, the thing about me is that I have bad anger issues.

“What you not going to answer me you little cow? Cat got your tongue or are you just scared that we'll hurt you?” By now my jaw was clenched, Holly and Caitlin have panicked expressions on their faces knowing what I'm capable of.

“Say something else you twat I dare you” I reply to them testing how far they will go.

“Oh so the thing can talk goody, why don't you tell your mum that she shouldn’t have conceived you cause now she has a worthless righter that’s going to do nothing for this world and is a failure at everything she does.” She laughs, waiting for me t run away crying, but she chose the wrong girl and wrong day to cause shit.

I walk straight up to her, smile sweetly, lean in and whisper “Never ever bring my mum into an argument again or you'll get worse than what’s coming.” With a confused expression on her face Natalie starts fake laughing trying to hide her fear.

“What do yo think you are, worse than what's comi-”

Just as shes about to finish the sentence I pull my fist back and and slam it directly into her nose, hearing a satisfying crunch I smile slightly.

“That's what I mean, now we're on the same page, don't even try pulling an act like this on me again.”

I walk outside, Holly and Caitlin laughing about the whole incident, secretly I hope she doesn't tell any of the teachers because I can't be in trouble again or ill be excluded for a week and I can't have that on my record.

By the end of the day no teachers have come to speak to me so I guess she didn't tell but the rumours are that she walked into a pole. I'm walking home with the girls when Oli texts to say his brother is having a party and we're allowed to go. Excited about the night to look forward to, we decide that the girls should sleep at mine tonight as my rooms the biggest. Even though I'm 13, I hang around with older people between the ages of 16-19 so I drink alcohol and now and then have smoked weed but that’s usual for people in the group, for example Oli is 16 but started all of that shit at 11, it just depends on what your story is and how shit your life is or how fucked up your head is. The 2 girls go home to tell their parents what’s going on, I walk into my house greeted by little hands wrapped around my legs, I look down to see Tyler smiling up at me, I scoop him in my arms and walk into the kitchen to see my dad cooking. I place Tyler in his play pen and head upstairs to start getting ready, I walk into my bathroom to see hair dye on my baths side, I turn around to see Alex smiling at me.

“It's a present form me, little sis. It's so you can be different fir your party tonight, which I will also be attending so if you need a lift home, I'm your man.” He smiles childishly at me.

“Thanks bro” I say whilst hugging him quickly.

2 hour later, me, Caitlin and Holly are all ready to go to our party, after today I need it, we meet alex downstairs and head off.

*[Party Outfits](http://www.polyvore.com/unpredictable_party/set?id=179485770)


	3. Caraphernelia

 

_Flashback to summer-_

_I was packing for the next weeks; I didn’t need much as I already had plenty of at my destination. It was the last day of school and we were breaking up for the summer holidays. Once the whole family was packed up, I checked over my travelling outfit[Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/unpredictable_travelling/set?id=179885594) one last time and then we all climbed into our 2 cars and headed to the airport. After a 2 hour wait we boarded onto our plane and sat back to relax as we had an eleven and a half hour journey ahead of us._

_We landed at the airport and collected our luggage which took longer than expected due to the little ones playing about. Walking towards the exit, I saw 4 people I didn’t expect to find waiting for me. I ran as fast as I could and jumped into Vic's arms, yes we were in San Diego visiting our nan and grandad for the full 6 weeks. I hadn't been in a year and had missed the boys so much. After hugging Vic I hugged Mike. After we headed out to my nans car. Our family had rented a minibus but I decided to ride with my nan to be with the brothers, we needed to catch up on what had happened in the year I had been at home. That night I stayed up late just talking and messing around, Tony and Jaime had surprised me by turning up at the house we rented every time we came, which happened to be next door to my nan's and the Fuentes'._

_The next couple of weeks passed in a blur. I realised how much I liked Vic in those weeks and it made me nervous to be around him. I had known for a while that I felt something for him but just denied it in my head but now as I was getting older I realised how much he actually meant to me. I spent time writing songs for the boys and even sang in the background for some songs. Vic introduced me to a friend he had met recently, Kellin who was in another band and I met his Girlfriend. Even though they were a lot older than I was, I hit it off with Katelynne straight away, we spent a few girly days together, going shopping or getting our nails done. So far it had been one of the best summers I’ve ever had._

_Currently I was walking to the Fuentes house hold to go and sit with the 4 boys. I walk into them groaning about a song they can't finish. I stand there watching them, they're too frustrated to even notice me._

_“How about you write about a good thing that's happened to you, a happy memory?” I suggest_

_All of them jump at the sound of my voice. I laugh quietly to myself._

_“It's not fucking funny, you gave me a heart attack.” Mike was the fist to respond._

_“That's not a bad idea yeno, fancy helping me right it?” It's Vic talking this time._

_I look at him intently, I'm not really in a music mood and what to do something exciting._

_“Maybe tomorrow but I want to do something fun today” I tell him._

_All of sudden the Tony, Jaime and Mike convert their glances from me to Vic, all with smirks on their faces. I look at them puzzled unaware of what was happening. Suddenly all 3 of them jump up and run out of the room, leaving stare after them even more confused than before. When I turn back around towards Vic I jump when I see him less than 2 metres away from me, god he walks quietly._

_“Erm, I kind of, erm need to talk to you”Vic says nervously looking at his feet the whole time whilst playing with his bracelets._

_“Okayy?” I answer him, making sure he knows that I’m beyond confused on what is happening._

_“willyougoonadatewithmeplease?” Vic says at superhuman speed._

_“What did you say?”_

_“Will you go on a date with me please?” He says more slowly, I stare at him in shock. I'm actually really surprised as we've been friends for forever and I assumed that he only thought of me as a sister._

_“Of course” I respond back. All of a sudden he doesn’t look nervous any more and smile at me,_

_“Okay I'll be at yours at 7, don't be late” And with that he walks out of the room. I stand there for what seems like 10 years before running to my house and calling Kate up, telling her everything. This only leaves me with 2 hours to get ready. Kate comes over and does my hair,make-up and chooses my outfit with the help of Charli (her sister). During all of this I’m not allowed to look at what’s happening. I'm glad that I have Kate and Charli because quite frankly I cant do make up. I'm not much of a girly girl and would rather be in my skinny jeans and band tops but seems its a date I have to 'look like a girl', that's how them two put it anyway._

_With my eyes closed I'm being led into the bathroom where there is a full length mirror, the two girls have just finished and by the sounds of things are quite proud at the finished product. I open my eyes to see someone else staring back at me, I look like an actual girl which surprises me. I take in my[Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=180132945), actually liking the way it makes my curves stand out. I thank them and then the door bell goes off, this is it. It's now or never._


	4. Hangover

**Chapter 4**  
Walking in to the packed house I smiled and waved at the familiar faces, I had just entered the front room when a drunken looking Oli came and greeted the 3 of us. He was very giggly and was flirting with Caitlin an awful lot. I decided to head into the kitchen to see what sort of alcohol [Jack](http://www.polyvore.com/unpredictable/set?id=179632510), Oli's older brother had supplied for us.

Spotting the vodka I grabbed the bottle and headed back into the living room where Oli was currently singing, falling and stumbling all over the stage that had been produced. Jack and Oli's parents were never home, they had 5 houses over the UK. They moved the boys down here from Sheffield when Oli was 10, I met him in the park and we get on really well, since then Oli's parents moved back to Sheffield failing to take their sons with them.

The night passed by, I got drunk and somehow ended up winning a dance competition. All 3 of us were wasted and were currently playing truth or dare with like 20 people. Oli had just jumped into the cold pool in his garden and is now sitting down next to me shivering, it was too funny to watch. The night was dragging behind us, it was at least 3 in the morning and I couldn’t even remember my own name, as I took another chug of vodka I became dizzy suddenly and then everything went black.

  
 

I woke up feeling extremely sick, I ran to my bathroom and threw up everything I had eaten in the past 24 hours, I had no memory of what had taken place the night before. I walked back into my room to see Holly and Caitlin both passed out on my bed. Mumbling curse words under my breath I walked down the stair and got ibuprofen and washed them down with a glass of water, deciding to be nice I grab 4 more pills and take them with 2 bottles of water upstairs for my 2 best friends and place them either side of the bed, on the nightstand’s. I go back downstairs to find a note on the fridge.

_Rave, we have gone on a family day out, Alex said about the three of you girls not being well so we have ordered breakfast all you have to do is call the number at the bottom of this note and it should be there within 10 minutes, the only person in is Alex, save him some food please. Get well soon and I love you._

_~Mum xx_

I smile to myself, my parents done nothing wrong to deserve a fucked up child like me. All they've done is try and make my life as good as it could possibly be and somehow I still turned out fucked up in the head. At the bottom of the paper I find the number and call. I then head upstairs to find Hol and Caitlin up, chuckling I say

“I'm only telling you two this because you're my best friends but you both look like absolute shit.” I tell them honestly.

“Wow don't make it less harsh.” Holly replies holding her head.

“Breakfast is on it's way, we'll have a day in watching movies, okay?” I ask them.

They nod in reply. I zone out, thinking about the summer again.


	5. A match into water

_Flashback to summer (again)_

  
 

_I answered to see Vic in his usual skinny jeans and top. He grabbed my hand and dragged me, heading to the path. We carry on walking hand in hand until we get to his house a few minutes down the road, he unlocks his car and opens the door for me, I smile and mutter a thank you, he then runs round and gets in and we start our drive, we arrive outside a restaurant, which just happened to be my favourite, I always come here whenever I'm in San Diego. Vic grabs my hand again and leads me in, it's strange to think that even though I've known him pretty much all my life that I have a crush on him. It's also awkward though as I'm only 14 whereas he's 16, he doesn't seem to mind though._

_We sit at a table, order, then eat. After we’ve finished we head back to the car,as he starts driving I notice we're going the opposite direction to home, I look up at Vic with a confused look on my face,he just smirks and grabs my hand rubbing circles on the back of my hand leaving a tingle feeling. As I take in my surrounding they seem to be familiar, suddenly realisation hits me, I look at Vic with a smile on face to which he returns._

_Once parked, I look at the empty park in front of me. This was mine and Vic's get away place, if I was in a bad state we would come here sit on this swings for a bit and then head into the woods that surrounded, if we walked for 10 minutes you came to an abandoned building right next to a train station and when trains went past it would make the building shake. We had so many memories here but haven't been in a year or so. I looked at Vic who looked down at me and smiled. I grabbed his hand and headed into the woods taking the route hat had embedded itself into my brain making it impossible to forget the way. Outside if the building, I looked around. Nothing ha changed in the last year. I walked into the building and sat in the ground, Vic in front of me. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and my heart melted, yes I had boyfriends in the past bur not one had had the effect that Vic had on me, my heart skips a beat, pounding loudly against my chest, my hands shake and I get lost in his eyes every time. Without realising what’s going on I lean my head forward, Vic doing the same. My eyes close and my lips connect with his, it felt so right. After a couple of seconds, his soft lips leave mine making my eyes flutter open. He looks at me again before re-connecting our lips with much more force and eagerness than the previous kiss. That night one thing let to another and somehow in that abandoned building that was filled with so many memories, I lost my virginity to Vic and I don’t regret one second of that night I spent with him._

_The next morning I wake up happier than ever before. I walk downstairs remembering how after we done the do we went for a walk and then he dropped me off home. Everything was perfect but one thing was bugging me. In a couple of days I'm getting on a plane and flying back to England, it's going to be another year till I seem him again._

_A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts, I open the door to see Vic smiling with the rest of the guys. When they see me they all burst out laughing. I look at them confused the remember I’m still in my pj's. A blush starts to tint my cheeks making me cover my face with my hands._

_“I'll be right back, make yourself at home.” I say and with that I run up the stairs throwing my hair into a messy bun and changing into today's[Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/upl/set?id=180791001)._

  
 

_As I'm walking down to the guys my phone beeps, I check and find a text from my mum. After reading I look up and the guys are spread across the couches, they all look._

_“Erm, turns out that my trip is being cut short, we're going home tonight instead of a couple days. Dad's boss called saying they were short staffed.”I say quietly my head draped down looking at the floor. All the boys run over hugging me. That day we spent the days packing then watching films. Vic and I spoke and we came to the mutual decision to stay friends till later on in life when we don't have such a distance between us. I'm now in the airport saying goodbye to my best friends once again and promising to stay in touch. I hate doing this every year, I miss the guys when I'm gone but on the up side I get to see the girls and everyone back home. I say one last goodbye then get on a plane and fly home._


	6. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter contains violence and abuse so if you don't want to read it, it happens just after the time skip.

After watching films and eating food, the girls came up with the great idea to stalk pierce the veil of facebook and google, as it was 2 against 1 I had no choice. Sitting listening to the girls giggling I look at the window bored. All of sudden the girls stop laughing, my neck snaps in their direction wondering if they had somehow disappeared. Looking at their faces I knew something was wrong. I pull my laptop from their grasp and look at the screen. In those seconds my heart shatters to a million pieces. There, on my screen, is a picture of Vic and a girl. Kissing. Together. I read the caption above the picture and then it clicks. “ _I'd like to inform all my fans that I'm officially taken, I didn't want to keep anything from my supporters so now you all know. Thanks guys :)”_ Reading those words my head starts to throb. Did I not mean anything to him at all. No wonder he stopped texting, calling and skyping me, it explains why I'm being blanked by everyone.

After half and hour, 2 tubs of Ben and jerry’s and a bottle of vodka later the girls managed to calm me down. Even though they weren't talking to me at the moment, me and the 2 girls booked tickets to their upcoming tour, I had supported them all my life and just because of this I wasn't prepared to be selfish and skip a concert because he finally got the courage to ask a girl out and I’m just happy that he’s happy and with that thought in my head, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

\--------------------- 2 months later --------------------- (To get the story moving)

It's November and in the last 2 months I managed to actually move on from Vic, it was hard but I have a boyfriend called Danny, we've been together for around a month and a half now. Everything seems to be going fine. We met at a house party that was thrown by one of Oli's mates. We hit it off straight away and a couple of weeks later no one was surprised when we ended up together. However recently he has been acting strange. He gets into moods with me if I hang out with Oli or any other lad for that matter and he even accused me of cheating, that was quickly resolved with me explain that I didn’t have anything going on with Oli and he was more like an older brother if anything. I didn't know why but I have gut feeling about him. Another thing is, he always seems to ask me for sex, not being funny or anything but I'm too young, I know what I done with Vic but I've known him pretty much all my life.

Walking back to my house hand in hand I text the girls to tell them that they can stay the night tonight as everyone but me is out for the night, my parents and the two younger kids are in London to do something with a business trip, my oldest brother is in university, Alex I staying at Oli and Jack's and Charli is at her friends house, most likely going to a party. As we walk in Danny asks where everyone is, I then go on to explain where they all are.

“Do you want a drink?” I ask him. He shakes his head.

“Okay, well head up to my room and I'll follow you up.” I tell him and with that I head into the kitchen. I get a drink and take it with me, climbing the stairs as fast as I possibly could without spilling my drink. I open my door to find my room empty. I take a step in only to find someone pressed against my back and a hand clasped around my mouth. I drop my drink from the fright. I feel a breath on my neck.

“I've asked you nicely so many fucking times, but you're too much of a bitch to give me one fucking thing, you know how hard it is? Hey! Ungrateful piece of shit.”

With those words leaving his mouth he threw me on the bed and got on top of me ripping my clothes off, I punched, kicked, head-butted, spat, done everything I possibly could but it wasn't good enough, eventually I ended up tied to my bed. I don't know how long I lay under his body sobbing but when he was done he had a smirk on his face and just as he was about to leave he turned around and said.

“If you couldn't tell, we're over, tell anyone about this and it'll be the last thing you do, got it?”

A sob left my lips in reply with that he smiled and walked out of my house. I lay there for hours, numb. The tears had stopped but the memories kept flowing, I couldn't get the sound of his voice or the smirk plastered on his face out of my head. Eventually Caitlin and Holly turned up after not hearing from me, when they saw the state I was in they comforted me all night. But nothing they did or said took the the numb feeling away.


	7. One hundred sleepless nights

It's been 2 and a half months since I was... raped. Life hasn't been easy, I never told Caitlin nor Holly what actually happened to me that night that they found me, I didn't tell them a month later. To be perfectly honest I isolated myself in my room for the month. I didn’t move nor eat much food. I stayed home from school from an unknown traumatic experience as my mum told the school. I didn't look or talk to anyone, everyone tried to talk to me even Jack came round to try and find out what happened to me but I stared in the vast abyss of my new, lonely, scarred life. Want to know what made me feel even more like a pathetic excuse of a human being? I thought I loved him. Love doesn’t exist in my world any more, I'd been broken one too many times.

After a month I decided that my life would never get better if I lay around and moped all day. As I went downstairs for the first time in a month, I looked in the mirror as I went past to see I had bags under my eyes, my clothes hung off me telling me that the lack of food that my body had obtained had started to take an effect and I was losing weight, rapidly.

It took 2 weeks after leaving my room to tell my mum what had actually happened to me. When the words left my mouth she burst into tears and clung to me latching her arms around my waste. I replied to her hug, holding her just as tight she was hugging me. After telling my mum I decided to tell everyone else, it was hard but I knew that they all deserved a reason for my isolation and lack of presence. I gathered my 3 older siblings, Holly, Caitlin, Oli and even Jack in the living room and sat them down, I rushed through the experience and was shocked when all of them ran at me and pounced on me making me fall backwards onto the couch. A giggle escaped my lips, the first time I had laughed or even smiled in a month.

So it's a month and bit later from that and it's my first day of school again, I’m nervous because I don't want anyone asking me questions. I wake up at half six an go in my bathroom to shower, I wash my bleached blonde hair, when I've finished I wrap a towel around me and look outside to see the trees swaying and rain drizzling down my window. Looking in my walk in closet I chose an outfit suitable for the weather, straighten my naturally wavy hair and then do a little make up to cover up my bags, hiding the fact I haven’t slept in 2 months. I looked in my mirror, grabbed my beanie and done a once over on how I looked ([polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=178234839&new_publish=on](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=178234839&new_publish=on)).

I entered school to be greeted by my two best friends, we walk to our form rooms where the register is taken. After 10 minutes we head to class. On way to our first class I get a funny feeling in my stomach and make a dash for the girls toilets, making it in time to throw my enter stomach contents up, I sit down suddenly developing a headache and feeling slightly dizzy. I stayed in the toilets all lesson, before heading to the sinks and making myself a little bit more presentable. Just as I'm about to leave when Natalie an two of her friends, Lucy and Kelsey, well that’s what I think their names are, walk in. as soon as she spots me a smirk grows on Natalie’s screwed up face. She stands in front of me before speaking.

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, I heard you've been off for two months, what’s up did you're boyfriend break up with you after figuring out that you're ugly worthless and pathetic”

Not wanting to argue as I was drained I tried to walk past Natalie only to be pushed against the wall, my body, unhealed and still covered in bruises screamed in pain and started to throb, I held in a whimper.

“You know, I still have to punish you for breaking my nose, that wasn't very nice was it?” She asks me right in my face. With all my energy left I push her her so she goes tumbling backwards and unable to keep her balance falls on her ass. I try to get free from the other girls holds but having put all my effort into Natalie I was stuck, well fuck I thought to myself before a sharp pain stings my cheek. It takes me a good couple of minutes to realise that I had just been slapped. My jaw hung down by the sudden surge of violence coming from Natalie. I look at her to see a dangerous glint appear in her yes, by the looks of things she's decided on my 'punishment'. She orders the two girls to drag me to the sinks, by this time I’m fearing for the worst. Out of nowhere Natalie grabs my hand aggressively slams the hand dryer on and shoves my hand on the metal, doing this in a matter of seconds leaving me no time to try and escape. As the dryer warms up it starts to burn the sensitive skin on my hand making me scream and howl in pain from the sudden heat. I scream and scream. Then all of sudden the door bursts open and in runs Oli, Caitlin and Holly, I'm not entirely sure what happens next but I remember a commotion and Oli scooping me up in his arms taking me to an unknown place, I wake up later to find my hand bandaged and I'm in my bed and with that I fall into yet another deep sleep.


	8. The sky under the sea

***This chapter contains self harming, warning.**   
  
  
**Chapter 8**

It's been a week and I still haven't gone back to school, I'm too scared to go back. The last couple of months have been the most violent months in my whole 15 years of existence. It was my birthday a month after the thing with Danny happened. I haven’t really been mentally well enough to do anything for it. It's now February and Holly has decided it's time for me to go and enjoy myself especially because in 2 months I’m going to see pierce the veil. So now it's Saturday night and I'm deciding what to wear for my night out. We're going for a meal, Holly, Caitlin, Oli, Josh, Reily and me and then heading back to Jack and Oli's for another 'legendary' party. To be honest I am in need of time with my friends, since everything has happened to be, I’ve been very distant making me fell super guilty.

I strip my clothes getting ready to get in the shower, I look down and see my arms and legs covered in the cuts I put on my own body. Some fresh, some old and some scarred. The thing is I hadn’t cut in a year as I promised the ptv boys that I wouldn’t do it any more however everything has got on top of me and I broke the promise in November since then it's been my mission to release all my problems through these deep cuts on my skin. Before I step in the shower I trace a few of the cuts with my finger feeling the skin slowly healing.

I get a shower, wash myself and the cuts to stop them from infecting. I get out and wrap a towel around me. I leave my hair to dry in it's natural girls. I apply my make-up and head to my walk in closet. I chose a simple yet nice outfit and get in on. Looking at the time I see that I have time to watch an episode of American horror story.

An hour later, the doorbell goes off. I get out my bed and turn my laptop off. I look in the mirror one more time making sure my [Outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=181654712) looked alright.

The meal went okay, I had enjoyed myself so far and had missed spending time with my friends. We were currently at Oli's and the party was in full swing. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen. It was 2 in the morning already. I had had about half a bottle of vodka so far so it was fair to say I was pissed. I couldn’t even walk in a straight line. I decided that I had had enough to drink and called Alex to come and pick me up.

He came 10 minutes later and carried me to my room, he placed me in bed kissed my forehead and whispered good night. After he left I stared at the ceiling thinking of everything that had happened. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the fact that I was so unhappy and depressed but next thing I know I’m sitting down in the [shower](http://www.bathstore.com/products/playtime-walk-in-shower-1200-1575.html) fully clothed with the water dripping on my back. I have the blade in my hand and I start cutting, slowly and precise at first but then harder, deeper and quicker. The blood starts too pour. I don't know how long I stay there but eventually I drop the blade and look down to see the shower floor covered in blood and crooked, satisfied smile appears on my face and with that I lie down and fall into a deep slumber.

I hear beeping noises as I begin to wake up. I open my eyes only to close them instantly. Opening them more slower, I see I'm in a white room. It takes me a moment to realise that I'm in a hospital. Memories from last night flood my mind; The meal, the party, Alex picking me and then the shower. I look down to find my wrist and arms bandaged and as I move I feel my thighs bandaged also. I look around the room to see Holly, Caitlin, Alex and my mum all asleep in chairs around me. Suddenly my dad walks in with a glum expression on his face, he had bags under his eyes, he mustn’t of slept. He doesn’t even realise I'm awake till he reaches my mum. As soon as his eyes connect with mine a nurse enters. She explains that I lost a lot of blood and that I have been asleep for 2 days. They managed to keep me stabilised and stop the bleeding. Whilst she's talking I notice that everyone else has woken up. It turns out that Alex was the one who found me, he came in with water and paracetamol to help with the headache he was sure id have. When he didn’t see me in bed,he walked to my bathroom only to hear the shower going. He apparently shouted my name but I didn't answer. He just assumed that I couldn’t hear him. He went downstairs for half an hour but when he came back up I still hadn’t came out so he knocked and walked in to find me passed out covered in blood in the shower.

I was allowed to leave the hospital as long as I stayed on bed rest for the next couple of days. As I got dressed I realised that no one was giving me eye contact each time they spoke to me. They were hiding something from me, I didn’t know what but it was really annoying. I know that this had made them panicked and affected them just as much as it did me but I didn’t mean for this to happen.

The journey home was.. awkward. No one spoke. No one looked at each other. When we got home I walked straight to my room. I looked at my phone to see I had a miss call. Looking I saw it was from Katelynne, Kellin's girlfriend. I deleted the call from my history. I dint want anyone to know about this especially not my friends from America. I was lying in bed when Caitlin and Holly walked in. They both had guilty looks on their faces. They're eyes were red and bloodshot with bags underneath.

“Why do you look like you've killed someone” I joked trying to make things less awkward.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you felt like this?” Holly was the first to speak.

“I didn't mean for it to go that far, I promise.” I whispered, tears threatening to escape my eyes.

They both came forward to hug me. I hugged them with all the energy I had sad that I had made them upset.

“What's everyone hiding from me, I need to know” I ask, I was fed up of this, no one talking or looking at me. Didn’t make me feel any better about what had happened.

“If we tell you, you have to promise not make a big thing, just stay calm. Okay?” Holly said.

“Raven... you're... erm... you're pregnant. You're having a baby” It was Caitlin who said this.

I look at them gob smacked. There was one question in my head though...

“How far along am I?”

“3 months” Caitlin answers looking devastated.

That means that it's not Vic's but it's Danny's. Everything just stopped in that moment. My ex boyfriend raped me and now I was pregnant with his baby. I forgot the fact that this was possible I didn’t think it would actually happen to me.

I look down at my belly to notice that it is slightly raised. I had noticed it before but just l thought I was getting fat. I don't know what they expected from me but they were waiting for a bomb to explode from the looks on their faces but someone inside me made me happy abut his baby I don’t know why but it felt like a good feeling.

“I'm keeping it” I announce.

Both of them looked shocked but soon it wears off and they hug me, again. I smile and place my hand on my stomach.


	9. Madness

The three of us decided to stay in as my partying life was now on hold. After thinking about my situation, I realised I had to turn my life around, no more parties, no more under-age drinking, no more smoking and weed. I wanted my child to have a secure and safe life and I was going to make sure that that happened. The girls ended up staying for tea and a sleepover. We all fell asleep at around 2 in the morning after discussing how much life was going to change with a baby in the equation now and how big my belly was going to be. I was looking forward to motherhood, even if I was young I wasn’t going to let society tell me that I couldn’t raise my baby because of how immature and young I was. I woke up at around 11 to the smell of bacon, looking either side of me I noticed Caitlin and Holly had disappeared. I walk down to see Caitlin standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

        “This is an unusual sight, you actually doing something that takes effort” I say, chuckling at the end of the sentence.

           “Haha, you such a nice friend, it’s not like I’m slaving away at a cooker for you, is it?” She replies sarcastically

           “Where are Holly and all of my family?” I ask her.

“Holly had already left when I woke up and your mum left with the two little ones half an hour ago muttering something about everyone else out and your dad being in work” She answers.

I walk into the living room sitting down watching TV whilst waiting for my breakfast. Suddenly my phone starts to ring; I look at the caller ID to see it’s my mum.

           “Hey mum.” I say answering the call.

“Hey hun, just letting you knows that I’ve booked you a doctor’s appointment for this afternoon, it’s for an ultrasound. I won’t be home in time to go with you though so if you want you can ask Caitlin to go and she is welcome to stay the night again if she wants as long as she calls her mum and lets her know.”

           “Okay mum, I’ll talk to her later, thank you, bye love you” I put the phone down and walk back into the kitchen to talk to Caitlin.

           “So my mum just called me” I say starting conversation

           “Oh yeah, what did she say?” Caitlin replies

“She’s booked a hospital appointment for me to get a scan however she can’t come with me, you want to come? We have 3 hours till we have to leave and my mum said you can have tea and stay again if you want, but you have to talk to your mum first just to make sure that you’re allowed.” I tell her

“Yeah that seems cool, I’ll call her now and by the way you’re breakfast is done, enjoy” She says with a smile. I laugh at her weirdness and grab my plate. I walk back into the living room and carry on watching supernatural.

Caitlin walks in carrying her plate and plonks herself own next to me. I out my legs up across her lap. Caitlin and me have been friends for around 6 years now. We met Holly in high school 3 years ago.

           “My mum said I'm allowed, she's bringing some spare clothes around and is taking my old ones home.” Caitlin said. Caitlin has her own wardrobe here and I have my own at hers, it's normal; Holly has a set of draws as well. Suddenly my phoned beeped, which was unexpected, I don’t get messages off anyone except Caitlin or Holly and well Caitlin was here and for Holly to leave before we wake up is normal and she doesn’t text till that night. I look to see it's from a number that isn’t saved on my phone. I lookup to see Caitlin has scooted to look over my shoulder, she raises her eyebrow at me in questioning. I just shrug my shoulders and open the text.

              _Hey Rave, it's Kellin. You're brother, Alex I thinkk his name was got in touch with me. I'm sorry that everything_   _happened to you: the boys blanking you; your boyfriend doing that to you which led to your pregnancy and the_ _bullies in school, you don't deserve any of it. I heard you're coming the concert so me and the sws boys got you_ _three backstage passes so you can surprise ptv. We'll have a car pick you up from your house and Katelynne is_ _coming too so you'll have someone to talk to back stage, see you soon,_

                                                                                                                 _love Kells Bells x_

My heart skips a beat, I may not have known him long but in those few weeks I spent with him and Katelynne we grew close, he was like another older brother to me. I couldn't believe that we had been given free transport and backstage passes to the concert, I was in utter disbelief. I told Caitlin of the news and text Holly to inform her of the new tickets we had received for the concert. By the time me and Caitlin had stopped fangirling thinking about the event taking place in 2 months time, it was time to get ready and go to the scan. I went upstairs to straighten my hair whilst Caitlin switched all her clothes with her mum. Every 3 months she would swap her clothes to new ones so that she had a better variety to choose from. By the time she came back upstairs, I had my naturally wavy hair straightened, a light amount of make up and my [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=182885353) set up on my bed. I put on a big jumper to hide my bump and black high-waisted skinny jeans with my new black boots. I looked in the mirror but felt something missing, I looked around my room and found my vans snap back, I put it on backwards and headed downstairs waiting for Caitlin. Five minutes later she came down [dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=183257046) and we headed out to get the bus to the doctors.


	10. Bulls in the Bronx

We enter the doctors, Caitlin goes and gets us seats in the waiting room whilst I go and give my name in at reception. I find Caitlin and sit next to her whilst we wait for me to be called. Five minutes go and a cheerful looking doctor pops her head out of her room and shouts me through. I sit by her desk whilst she asks me the usual questions: My full name; how old I am; where I live; how far along I am and how I get pregnant. I tell her about Danny and she tells me that I don’t deserve such cruelty, that no human being should have to deal with what I'm dealing with. I smile at her gratefully. She tells me to hop on the bed whilst she goes and gets the gel. Caitlin is on my left and the monitor on my left. The doctor comes back and pours some gel onto my slightly raised stomach. She then pushes a weird looking piece of equipment on it and begins moving it around. The monitor displays black and white images, suddenly a faint beating sound fills the room. I look at the screen for the doctor to start pointing out my baby, I turn to look at Caitlin to see her just as fascinated as I am. “Would you like to know the sex?” The doctor asks me “Yes please” I reply, I want to know what colours to buy so I can coordinate around my baby. “Congratulations, you're having a... boy” She exclaims. I look at Caitlin to see her with a big smile plastered on her face. The doctor prints out copies of the scan before handing me them, she then sets another appointment for when I'm 20 weeks. She also told me that my due date is the 31st August. That means I'm not going America this year as I won't be able to travel by plane. On our way home I call my mum telling her the news that she's having a grandson and text all the other members of the family. I also text Kellin and Katelynne informing them that I'm expecting a boy. --------------------- 2 months later ----------------------- The last two months have been stressful. My mum contacted the school so now I'm getting my school work sent to my house and I have to email all of my teachers the work I complete. I have to go in once every two weeks which is just so much fun, with all the glances and stares I get. Oli, Caitlin and Holly have been round to my house most of the time keeping me company. We also managed to empty one of the two spare bedrooms out. Alex and Damon have both moved out so now I have the whole top floor to myself so I decided to convert the room next to me into a nursery for the baby which will end up being his room when he’s old enough. The other room is going to be a spare for when people come to visit like cousins and such. I went back the doctors for another scan we're they confirmed for definite that I was having a baby boy. Caitlin came with me again but this time we were accompanied by my mum and Alex. Caitlin pretty much lives at my house now, she's only been to her own house like three times in the two months. She also happened to drag me to hers for them three nights. Currently I'm sitting on my contemplating on whether or not I want to go tonight. If you haven’t already realised, tonight is the night I'm going to see ptv and sws live, I’m going to see them all and the only people who know about my pregnancy is Kellin and Katelynne. My tummy is know massive, I cant l see my feet when I look down so someone has to help me put my shoes and socks on. Caitlin comes in and demands me to sit on the bed so she can do my make up. Once she’s finished I decide on an outfit and put it on. The top I chose doesn't help me hide my stomach, it clings to my bump showing the big curve perfectly. I'm bout to change when Caitlin walks in with Holly behind her. They both look at me with grins on their faces. “Aww look at you, you look all grown up. I'm so proud” Holly says dramatically. Caitlin and I just let out chuckles at our friends weirdness. “Are you both done?” I ask them. They both nod. I look in the mirror deciding whether I should do anything with my wavy hair but when I look at the time, I realise that there's no point as I have barley any time so I put a cap on backwards and call Alex as he so kindly offered to take us there as he's going to meet someone for the length of time that we're in the concert. The car ride isn't too long, only three quarters of an hour and soon we arrive at our destination. We're 2 hours early so that I could spend time with kells and Katelynne. The three of us head towards the security and show our passes that we received through the post form Kells. We get guided through endless corridors until we stop outside a room. “In there” Says the guard that guided us, we say a small thanks and knock on the door gently. The door swings open to reveal Justin. He looks over our faces confused until it lads on me, then a smile breaks out on his face. He runs over to me and scoops me up. I've known Justin longer than Kellin as I met him at a park when I was 10, I think that was how Kellin and Vic met. He spins me round but then puts me down abruptly. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face but he platers on a fake smile. He starts to walk back into the room but I grab his arm and spin him to face me. “What's wrong and don't say nothing because I know that that is bullshit.” “What happened to you” He answers me. “What do you mean?” I ask. “Kell said that something horrible had happened to you but wouldn't tell us what,he said that you would tell us when you're ready.” He tells me. He then glances to my stomach and I realised what he's talking about, he must have felt my swollen tummy when he picked me up. “Let's go and see the other guys and I'll explain there” I tell him. He nods, grabs my hand and walks me in to the room. I look around to see all of sws and Tony. I look at him surprised, I didn't want him to know yet, I was going to tell him and all of ptv together after the show. I'm about to tell Justin that I don't want to talk in front of Tony until the room becomes deadly quiet and all eyes are on my stomach. Tony is the first to talk. “W-what, erm what happened to you, is that what I think it is?” He asks me. Justin squeezes my hand encouraging me to talk. I clear my throat. “Before I say anything you cannot react or do anything stupid over this subject, okay? I'm handling it okay and I don't need more drama.” tell the boys, they all nod their heads silently. With that I tell them everything, from me and Vic in the abandoned building, to me finding out about Vic and Danielle, as Tony corrected me informing me of her name, to me feeling depressed about everything and then I told them about Danny. As soon as I told them what he had done and that that was the reason I was pregnant, Justin and Tony both got up and punched the walls. Kells came over and gave me a big hug, rubbing my back whispering soothing words in my ear. He pulled away and turned to all of the guys who were now all sat in their seats looking shocked. “Don't you have something else to tell them?” Kellin says looking at my tummy. “Oh yeah, It's a little boy” Suddenly the lads faces light up, knowing they have a little boy around. At once they all started discussing all the instruments they were going to teach him. I laugh at the eagerness of them all. Suddenly something else popped to mind. “Er, Tony can you do me a favour, don't tell the other three boys please? I don't want them to know till after the show, I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” Suddenly the door opened to reveal Katelynne apart from something caught my eye. In here arms was a bundle of blankets, I look at Kells and raise my eyebrow. He smiles sheepishly at me. I look around to see Caitlin and Holly interacting with the band members so I walk to Katelynne. She looks up at me and smiles the same sheepish smile as Kellin. “Raven I want you to meet our little surprise, this is Copeland but we call her Coco.” I look down at the little girl to fnd her looking up at me with big brown eyes. She was the spit image of Kellin it was kind of scary. “You want to hold her?” Katelynne asks me. I look at her worried, sure I'd held babies before due to having two little siblings but this was different. Katelynne placed the little baby in my arms, I soon relaxed rocking and cooing at the beautiful baby. Suddenly a man appeared announcing that the show was starting now. I went to give the baby back only to be told that I could keep hold of her, apparently she covered my bump meaning if any of ptv saw me when they were performing it wouldn’t look like I was pregnant. Katelynne, Holly, Caitlin and me all stood at the side of the stage. Ptv were first up. Within minutes they came on the stage making hundreds of people scream. They began their set with some of the music they had made during summer. After a couple of songs Jaime noticed me and got very excited waving frantically at me, I chuckled realising how much I had missed all of the boys. Vic ended the song Hell above and grabbed the mic. “How are you all doing? (this resulted in all of the arena screaming) Just for those who aren't aware, I announced on Instagram and Twitter earlier today that me and Danielle have decided to take different paths, I know how supportive you all were of our relationship but we decided that it was best so that I could extend my music career and she could carry on with her modelling. You never know, some point in the future we may be reunited but for now I would like to play two new songs for you guys. These songs are dedicated to someone extremely important and valuable to all four of us, Mike and I have known this person for pretty much all of our lives ans Turtle and Jaime have known them for a good 8 years themselves, this girl is the reason that we became a band, we only get to see her 6 weeks of the year. These next songs are Hold on till May and bulls in the Bronx. She is the reason behind these songs, enjoy” An unfamiliar song began to play, I listened carefully to the lyrics, as I heard the chorus I began to blush, 'As the sun went down down we ended up on the ground, I heard the train shake the windows you screamed over the sound and as we own this night I put your body to the test with mine this love was out of control, 3-2-1 where did it go?' All three of the girls eyes where on me, I couldn’t believe that Vic had just put our sex lives into a song for everyone to ear, I still wasn't over it till another thing caught my attention, Vic had gone into a depressing bit of the song, which happened to be a conversation between the two of us, then a female voice made me realise that the time I recorded a little thing messing around, they had actually put it into the song, I glared at Vic who was still unaware of my presence. After that ptv played one last song which was king for a day that featured Kellin. As they came off stage Vic walked straight past me until he done a double take and realised it was me, he hugged me as best as he could without suffocating Copeland who was still in my arms, Vic grabbed the child and walked towards Katelynne, this caused panic to run through my body, Mike was the first person to zone onto my stomach, then Jaime noticed what Mike was staring at. Vic was last to realise but that was because he had his back to me, Katelynne gave me an apologetic look from over Vic's shoulder. He eventually turned around and started walking towards me, he was around a meter away from me when he noticed my stomach. “Please tell me that in a couple of months you became fat” He begged trying not to believe what his eyes were showing. “No Vic, I'm pregnant” I tell im refusing to look him in the yes. “Is, is it mine?” He asks “No” I answer harshly, I realise my mistake and begin to sob. “Who's, how?” He asks sadly. “Vic.. I was... I was raped” I tell him quietly, suddenly everyone is quiet and looking at me. Tears fall from my eyes as I look at the ground.


	11. Bulletproof Love

My eyes remain on the ground, sniffling I start to lift my head but suddenly I’m engulfed into a hug by 4 pairs of arms. I look up to find all 4 of the boys hugging me. Everyone lets go and they all place small sympathy smiles on their faces. I look at Vic to see that he has such sadness in his eyes that I feel my heart crumble into a million pieces. I walk over to him and hug him, I feel the tingles spread throughout my body like miniature electric pulses passing through my veins. I put my face in the crook of his neck and stay there for what seems like years. Eventually I lift my head to look in his eyes, to see the sadness now filled with what looked like love. I tiptoe to place a kiss on his cheek, which become slightly reddened under my lips, I chuckle lightly before grabbing his hand and heading to find the others. I text my mum to explain what's happened and that I might be a bit late home so not to wait up for me. A phone starts ringing and Mike pulls out his phone.

“It's the manager” He says before walking away from us. We stand where we are watching him talk down the phone looking very pissed off. He walks back muttering many swear words to himself.

“Well I have some delightful news.” He tells us sarcastically.

“Tells us” Vic speaks.

“So that was the manager, the hotel we were planning on staying in now has no more rooms and the bus driver has already left to go to another hotel and they can't get hold of him so they assume he's asleep so if we want a place to stay we'll have to find a shitty hotel round here” He tells us all, suddenly an idea pops into my head. All the boys look pissed of so I stand there smiling like an idiot until Caitlin looks at me as if I'm crazy.

“Raven, they have no where to stay so why are you standing there like a crazy woman smiling like the fucking joker?” She asks me.

“Because I just happen to have an idea.” I reply still smiling goof-fully.

“I just happen to have a spare bedroom with a super king sized bed so three of you should fit in and there's a camp bed somewhere that should fit in so you can all decide who goes where.” I tell them my amazing plan.

“Are you sure?” Vic ask me, looking concerned.

“Of course-”

I'm interrupted by Tony, Mike and Jaime all saying big bed. I look at Vic laughing.

“I assume you're in the camp bed then” I say whilst laughing at the immaturity of the situation.

“You're all dickheads.” He simply replies.

“I'll sleep on the camp bed, Vic can stay in your room on your couch or floor or something” Caitlin says. I look at her in disbelief. Looking around everyone they all nod in confirmation.

“Well that settles it so how we getting to my house then?” I question.

“We have hire cars, so me, Tony, Jaime and Caitlin in one car and Vic, you and Rave in another as you need time to talk” Mike says. We all nod in agreement and head out to where the cars have been left. Thankfully all the organising means there’s no fans here but the still might be around the corner. I climb into the car and place my hand on my stomach rubbing soothing circles, I do this every night to see if the baby will move or kick sometimes I get slight movement. Like usual the baby turns ever so slightly, I laugh lightly to myself. Vic looks at my weirdly.

“What? I was rubbing my tummy and the baby moved, here pass me your hand.” I tell him. He gives me his hand, which I place on top of my stomach. I put my hand on top and start moving it in the same pattern as I do. The baby starts to move again, Vic's eyes light up. All of a sudden a little bop happens, I gasp from the sudden reaction. Vic starts to panic looking full of fear. I smile at him shaking my head.

“It's fine, it's just that he's never kicked before, whenever I do it he just moves. Do it again and see if it happens again please.” I inform him. Once again he places his hand on my swollen stomach and starts drawing circles, the baby starts moving again and then out of no where starts to kick again, I look up to see Vic looking at his hand in amazement.

“You sure that's never happened before.” He asks.

“Nope, he normally doesn't move for anyone but me so he must like you, a lot.” I reply. I get a message straight after I finished the sentence to see it's of Caitlin. Holly had left early as she had something to do, not sure what though. Caitlin asks us to hurry up and start leaving as it's getting late and they can't get home until they follow us. So with that Vic starts the engine and begins driving. 5 minutes into the drive, Vic grabs my hand placing our entwined hands in the middle, I smile, glad that I have my best friend back. For the first time in several months I’m finally complete and happy.


	12. Million Dollar Houses

Half an hour later we all arrive at my house, the drive is empty meaning that my mum and dad have probably gone out for the night so they wont be coming back till tomorrow now as they'll most likely stay in a hotel. I'm first to step out of the car, as I close the door the rest of the gang turn up. I open the front door and step into the house, I glance over my shoulder to make sure that the boys are behind me and then walk up the first flight of stairs. By the time I've completed them, I'm absolutelyexhausted. I look up remembering the other 2 more flights that I had yet to go up I sat down on the floor, contemplating life. This was one of the down sides of being pregnant; I couldn’t do anything because I could get tired so easily. Within seconds all the boys and Caitlin had caught up with meand looked at me worried. Vic began to open his mouth but didn't get a chance to say anything as I interrupted him. 

"I'm fine, it's just I get tired easily. I'm good now, let's carry on." I get up and start walking towards the second flight of stairs. Altogether it took me 5 minutes to get up the other stairs. Each one of the boys had offered to carry me up but I just laughed them off, like they were picking me up; a 5 month pregnant woman.

 

Once on the top floor I lead my little group to the spare bedroom. 

"There should be enough room for you all in there, if not just shout me and I'll organise something else." And with that I head to my room with Vic following me. 

"You can either sleep on the couch or the floor or if you really hate the other two choices you can sleep in my bed. Just because I'm a nice friend." I tell him. 

"If you don’t mind, I'll stay in the bed. Even though the tour bus beds are alright, they're not exactly comfy." He says with a grin.  

I smile back before heading into the bathroom to change. I get my pyjamas on and brush my teeth. I then unlock the door and put my clothes in the wash, when I turn around I find Vic has already made himself at home and is in bed. I climb in and think about the vents that happened today and how bad everything could've gone, I'm proud to have supportive friends and I know that no matter how many miles are between us, that they will have my back for the rest of my life an we'll always be close. With that though in mind I slowly start to drift of but just before I slip into my deep slumber Vic wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. He kisses my forehead an I swear I heard him whisper 'I love you Raven with every cell in my body, I hope you know that and I promise you that no one will ever hurt you again, I swear.' 

I wakeup to feel a weight around my stomach I rollover to find a sleeping Vic, I smile to myself remembering the previous night. I close my eyes again until I a flash happens and I hear giggling. I immediately open my eyes and quickly get into a sitting, next to me, I feel Vic do the same thing. Infront of me stand 5 people who look like a deer caught in the headlights. Narrowing my eyes, I galre at them. 

"Care to explain what is going on?" I ask them. 

"Not really." Tony replies.  

And with that the lot of them run out of the room squealing like children. I groan. 

"Of course they would run, it's not like I'm pregnant and can barley walk or anything. Vic you're up, unlike me you have the ability to run." Then I lie down and close my eyes as I feel a headache coming on. 

**Author's Note:**

> As well as this I have another story so the updates with vary but I'll try and update as quick as possible, also this chapter is really shitty but it's just so you know people and the main character, kind of thing. anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
